Some electronic devices can retrieve data relating to the surrounding environment. For example, such an electronic device can include one or more sensors or other suitable components for detecting “awareness” information corresponding to the device's surrounding environment. Such a device may be known as an “aware” electronic device. Using its detected awareness information, an aware device can perform one or more specific operations (e.g., change the brightness of a screen or provide a current location to a social network). Other devices, however, may not include any or all of the sensors or other suitable components required to detect certain awareness information. Such a device may be known as a “non-aware” electronic device. Due to the absence of these sensors or other suitable components, the usefulness of a non-aware device can be reduced and even impeded to the point that the device often loses its usefulness or appeal in particular situations.